


Loving him

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't know why Cas looks at him the way he does. Drabble-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving him

**Author's Note:**

> I've challenged myself to write a drabble a day, this is the first

Dean can't get enough of how he pants into his neck, his breath hot and labored, the way he gasps his name out, “Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean” voice rising with ecstasy, his name a litany, a benediction falling from his lips, he can't stand how he stares at him, his eyes blown wide with lust but beneath it a cocktail of love and utter devotion, he doesn't know why Cas looks at him likes he’s special, like he’s worthwhile, like he’s something that should be treasured while he's on his knees sullying an angel, he doesn't know why Cas murmurs that he loves him, that he’s worth saving, he doesn’t know if he can contain all the feelings bubbling in his chest and threatening to spill out, he doesn't know how he will stop his words from tearing out his throat so he does the only thing he can do and thrusts deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated


End file.
